


So Close and Yet So Far

by 4Kennedy



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron has Sarah hanging on the edge. This is a sequel to 'The Real Thing'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close and Yet So Far

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VII on lj. The prompt was 'understanding'

Sarah wondered how she could allow that something that was supposed to be a one-time occasion, a slip-up, happen again.

It seemed totally surreal. It was like standing right beside the scene and watching herself getting fucked by a terminator.

She was lying on the washing machine propped up on her elbows; legs spread wide and trapped over the girl’s shoulders so that her heels were digging into Cameron’s back. The expression on her face was one of being completely lost in the throes of passion, sweat glistened on her skin and even though she had never considered herself as a moaner, she was showing her approval quite noisily.

But the hottest thing Sarah had ever seen was Cameron’s head between her legs. The dedication and single-minded determination the girl displayed, focusing only on her and on bringing her pleasure was compelling. It made Sarah shudder with need and she tangled one hand in Cameron’s hair, pressing her harder against her core.

“Oh… fuck yes!” Sarah groaned, arching her back and lifting her ass slightly to get Cameron’s mouth still closer. The girl’s lips were around her clit whilst her tongue played relentlessly with the hard nub. Her hands were holding her hips, trying to steady her and the raven-haired woman really wished she would use her fingers for something entirely different. 

It was driving her insane. She wanted more and she wanted it to end at the same degree, believing that she couldn’t take it much longer. The sweet release Sarah craved seemed unreachable. Cameron had her hanging on the edge, pushing her to the brink but not letting her fall. 

Was the terminator even aware of what she was doing to her? How crazy she drove her?

And how had she gotten into this situation in the first place?

Because she was weak. Because at some point her self-restraint simply gave up fighting.

Sarah had been thinking about their last encounter in the basement for days. The image of Cameron naked on the washing machine trying to get herself off by rocking on it during its spin cycle had been stuck in her head and teased her just like the girl was teasing her right now. Every time it flashed in front of her eyes Sarah was instantly aroused. She couldn’t help herself as to fantasize about it; the little incident had opened a door Sarah had thought closing a long time ago.

Today, when she had proclaimed that she was going to the basement to do their laundry, John suddenly had to learn for a math test of course and so she worked up the courage to let her fingertips trail over Cameron’s lower back, where her shirt didn’t meet the jeans, whilst walking past her.

Cameron didn’t hesitate to offer her to help her with the laundry, easily picking up the signals and making the connection.

“More,” Sarah demanded impatiently. “I need more.”

“More of what?” Cameron asked, detaching her lips and looking up to her innocently.

Growling in frustration Sarah grabbed one of the girl’s hands and shoved it between her legs. “You,” she said pointed. “Now.”

Finally one slender digit entered her. It was not nearly enough, especially as Cameron’s lips hadn’t resumed their previous activity. All the terminator did was watching how her index finger moved in and out of her in a slow, tantalizing rhythm.

“Quit the teasing, girlie!” Sarah ordered, being on the verge for too long and badly wanting to come. She had still her hand on Cameron’s and guided another finger of her into her pussy, slipping one of her own inside along the way. “Much better.”

Cameron continued to watch with a curious expression how their fingers pumped together into Sarah. Only seconds later she stood up without removing her hand, leaning forwards until she was hovering directly over the other woman and using her hips to press the heel of her hand against Sarah’s clit.

Sarah was close, so close. The muscles in her lower abdomen tensed and quivered in anticipation of her orgasm; she could already feel the first tentative waves rippling through her.

With a small smile Cameron flicked the tip of her tongue against Sarah’s bottom lip. “I thought we had a mutual understanding that this is only about fucking,” she said in a calm voice, referring to their earlier conversation.

“It is,” the raven-haired woman agreed, not even trying to get the point. Her whole body was trembling now, her inner walls were clutching on Cameron’s fingers and her own. 

“So it isn’t about a quick release,” the terminator stated triumphantly. “Then why don’t you just let me make the most out of it?” And with that, the girl slipped her digits out of her, stole a fleeting kiss and dropped her head back between Sarah’s thighs.

The End.


End file.
